Violet's Special Gift
by Abby254
Summary: The Sonic Heroes and their children are getting ready for the Christmas party in a few days. But, Tails and Cream's daughter, Violet is having a bit of trouble finding the right Christmas present for Cream. Will Violet find a Christmas present in time?
1. Sibling Bond

Author's** Note:** Violet belongs to my good friend, CandiCindy. Koda, Ben, Cherry belong to me.

This story takes place 20 years after the Sonic x series.

It was a few days till everyone's favorite holiday, Christmas. And there are 3 little rabbits who are really excited for it. These kids are Koda rabbit, his cousin, Cherry Chaotix and his niece, Violet Prower. They were walking Violet to her house since she's only 7- years old.

But, Koda notice something was wrong with Violet. "Hey! What's wrong Violet? Why are you sad?" Koda asked with a concern voice. "Well... I want that puppy, you know, the one with the cutest floppy ears in the the pet shop we past by?" She asked. Both Koda and Cherry nodded. "Well, I'm not sure if my parents will let me have one." Violet said sadly.

Koda and Cherry looked at each other with sad eyes. "Well, cheer up! In a few days is Christmas!" Cherry exclaimed. "Yeah! And Santa is watching too! So, you better shape up and be nicer to your little brother too!" Koda warned. The 3 friends reached the Prower's house.

"Well, me and Cherry need to head back to our homes too! And make sure your parents don't forget about the Christmas party that Auntie Vanilla and Uncle Vector are hosting! They want ya'll there especially! Okay?" Koda asked. "I won't! Bye Koda! Bye Aunt Cherry!" Violet waved.

The 2 rabbits waved back at their niece and headed home. Violet went inside and closed the door behind her. Her 4-year old brother walked over to her with 2 gingerbread cookies. He have one in his mouth and one in his hand and gave it to Violet. She looked at him and the cookie with a confused look.

"Mommy made these for gwandma and gwandpwa's Christmwas pwarty and she wanted us to twaste thwem. Their verwy gwood. Twy one." Skye said with the cookie in his mouth. Violet giggled a little and grabbed the cookie from Skye and ate it. The 2 siblings went into the kitchen and saw their mother putting more cookies in the oven.

Their dad was fixing the radio so they can listen to Christmas music. "Mom, daddy. Uncle Koda wanted me to remind about the Christmas party in a few days." Violet said. Cream looked at her daughter with a smile. "He, he. Alright, sweetie. We won't forget." Cream said with her gentle voice.

"Want some help, daddy?" Violet asked Tails. " Nah. But, thank you for asking though, Violet." Tails responded. Violet looked at Skye for a moment and notice that he was drawing something. She took a closer look and saw a picture of her and she was holding a puppy. She smiled at the drawing.

"Awww! Why are you drawing this picture, Skye?" She asked. Skye looked at her with a satisfying grin on his face. "Thwis is mwy Chwistmas list for Santa!" He replied. Violet looked her little brother with a smile. She didn't even notice that she picked him up and gave a big hug which he gave back to her.

"Now, isn't that cute, Tails?" Cream said with an awe. Tails nodded in agreement. "Yep! It is, Cream." Tails responded. Violet's eyes widen big and her face turned as red as her Knuckles' fur. She dropped Skye and took off and she ran to her room and closed the door behind her. Cream ran over to Skye and picked him up and placed him on his feet.

He ran to see if Violet is okay. Cream let out a big sigh. "For once, I would like for the 2 of them to get along. Don't agree, Tails?" Cream asked her husband. "Me too, Cream. Especially, since Christmas is in a few days." Tails responded. The 2 of them looked at each other with concern eyes and let out a deep sigh hoping that their kids would get along for the holidays.


	2. Violet and Cream's Argument

The next day, Violet was outside with Koda and Cherry again. They were going to the store to find gifts for their parents. "So, what are ya'll buying for ya'lls mothers, girls?" Koda asked. "Daddy told me that mommy wants a new cookingrecipebook." Cherry replied.

"That's great, Cherry! I bet Auntie Vanilla would love that! How about you, Violet? What are you going to get Cream for Christmas?" Koda asked his niece. Violet's ears drooped in sadness. Cherry recognized the look and looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Violet, what's wrong?" Cherry asked. "I don't know what to get my mommy for Christmas." Violet said annoyed. The 2 cousins look at each other with concern eyes. Once they arrived at the Prower's house, Koda and Cherry waved goodbye to Violet and then flew to their homes.

Violet stood there for a few minutes and then went inside her house, and closed the door behind her. She walked upstairs to her bedroom and closed the door. She sat down at her table and placed her hands over her face and let out a deep sigh in frustration.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on her door. The door opened but, Violet didn't notice the figure right next to her and let out another deep sigh. The figure tapped her shoulder which it made Violet jumped and she looked at where it came from. She saw her little brother, Skye standing next to her.

"What do you want, Skye?" Violet asked annoyed. "I saw you were upswet, so I thwought I can swee if your otay." Skye said with a concern voice. He was holding a piece of paper and showed it to Violet. "I dwew you a picture to chweer you wup!" Violet looked at the picture for a minute.

She snatched the picture from Skye's hands which he looked shocked. Before he knew it, Violet tore the drawing into pieces. Skye teared up and started to bawl real loud . Violet just looked at him real annoyed. Suddenly, Tails and Cream came bursting through Violet's door.

"What happened?!" Tails asked. "Violet *sniff* tore mwy drawing i-into pieces!" Skye said between sobs. Tails and Cream looked at Violet with anger in their eyes. "Violet, how could do such an awful thing to your brother?!" Cream said with anger in her voice.

Violet just ignored her. "Violet Prower! Answer your mother now!" Tails ordered. But, Violet still ignored them. That got Cream really mad. She bend down to Violet's height and met her eyes to Violet's. Violet just stood there with her arms crossed looking at her mother with an annoyed look.

"Why did you tear Skye's drawing?" Cream asked with a gentle yet very stern voice. Violet just turned her head away from Cream which it made Cream even more frustrated . Cream looked at her very annoyed. "Violet, look at me when I'm talking to you!" Cream ordered.

"WHY SHOULD I?!" Violet yelled. Cream and Tails looked at Violet very shocked. Cream shook her head and looked at her daughter with an angry look. "CAUSE I'M YOUR MOTHER! YOU DO WHAT YOUR TOLD AND DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Cream yelled at her.

But it wasn't over yet. "MAYBE, I DON'T WANT TO TELL WHY I TORE THAT STUPID DRAWING!" Violet yelled at her. Tails grabbed Skye's shoulders and took him to the living room. Cream just stood there and looked at her daughter. "YOUR BROTHER MADE THAT FOR YOU TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER!" Cream yelled.

"Honestly, Violet! I wish you were more like your little brother!" Cream said with a sigh. That last sentence did it. Violet looked at her mother with rage in her eyes. "SEE! THAT'S WHY I CAN'T STAND SKYE! YOU ALWAYS PAY MORE ATTENTION TO HIM INSTEAD OF ME!" Violet said with rage.

Cream just looked at her with wide eyes. "You know! Sometimes...S-Sometimes I wish you were Never my MOTHER!" Violet said with tears running down her face. Cream just stood there with real shocked face as tears forming in her eyes from Violet's hurt words.

Violet ran out of her and ran down stairs. She burst through the living room and ran outside. Tails saw this and headed upstairs to Violet's room and saw Cream sitting on Violet's bed crying real hard. Tails looked at Cream with worried eyes and sat down next to her.

"Cream? Honey? What happened?" Tails asked. Cream hugged Tails and cried in on his shoulder. Cream explained what Violet said to her. Tails' eyes widen at what Cream told him. Meanwhile, Violet was still running until she came across a familiar house and ran to it.

She burst through the door which startled 2 people. A 46 year old female rabbit and a 48 year old male crocodile looked at Violet with surprised eyes. "Violet dear, what are you doing here in the middle of the night by yourself in the cold?" The rabbit asked.

"Grandma, Grandpa! M-Me and my mom got into a quarrel!" Violet said crying still. Violet explained everything to Vector and Vanilla about the argument her and Cream had. Vector left the girls alone for awhile and Vanilla looked at her granddaughter with concern eyes.

"Sweetie, you shouldn't be mad at your mother. You should be mad at yourself. Now, why were you so upset?" Vanilla asked in her gentle voice. Violet looked up at Vanilla and looked back down at the floor and sighed. "I...I wanted to get something nice for mommy this year. But, I don't know what to give her." Violet responded.

Vanilla looked at the ground into deep thought for a few minutes then, looked back at Violet with a smile. "Sweetheart, that's not what Christmas is about." Vanilla said. "Huh? It's not?" Violet asked confused. Vanilla let out a little giggle from Violet's confused expression.

"Christmas is about sharing the holidays with the people who you care and love. So, I suggest that you get your mother something that comes from your heart." Vanilla suggested. Violet stared at the floor for a minute then, smiled and nodded with agreement and gave her grandmother a hug.

"Thank you so much, Grandma Vanilla!" Violet said to her. Vanilla gave her a hug back. "Your Welcome, honey. But, isn't there something else you have to do?" Vanilla asked. Violet looked at her and nodded. "Yeah. I need to apologies to mommy about what I said." Violet responded.

Then, she left her grandparents house and flew to her house. She walked inside her house and closed the door behind her. She walked into the living room and saw her dad sitting on the couch, looking at her with an angry look. Violet notice this and lowered her head in shame and guilt.

"Where's mommy, daddy?" Violet asked Tails with a worry look. Tails' eyes softened as he saw Violet's eyes. "She still in her room." Tails responded. Violet nodded her head and ran upstairs to her mother's room. She knocked on the door and opened it very slowly. She saw her mother laying on the bed and with her face in her pillow and heard her crying.

Violet walked over to the bed slowly and climbed it. She placed her hand on Cream's back and felt her jump a little. She looked at Violet with tears in her eyes. Violet looked at her with tears forming in her eyes. Seeing her mother like this breaks her heart real bad.

"M-Mom, I-I'm soo sorry for saying those mean things to you! I didn't mean to make you feel so bad! Please don't hate me because of my stupid mistake!" Violet begged. She was on her knees on the carpet floor bracing for a scolding or the worse from her mother.

But, Violet's eyes widen when she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her body and she realized that she was being lifted off the ground in her mother's embrace. "I would never ever hate you, Violet!" Cream said in her soothing voice. "Sure, you said some hurtful things but, I would never hate you because of it."

"Your my little girl. I will always love you no matter what." Cream said. That did it! Violet just burst into tears and bawled in her mother's shoulder. "I-I love you, mommy!" Violet said. Cream squeezed Violet a little harder as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I love too, my little flower!" Cream responded. Tails just stood at the doorway seeing this mother and daughter moment with tears in his eyes. An hour later, Violet walked over to Skye's room and saw him sleeping in his bed sound asleep. Violet walked over to his bed.

She saw him asleep while holding one of his tails in his sleep while sucking his thumb. She just smiled and gently rubbed his cheek. She looked outside and it was raining during the winter time. She felt Skye's body shaking a bit from this storm. She needs to do something to help him and an idea came to her.

She started humming the lullaby to him like their mother does. Skye stopped shaking and relaxed to the sound of Violet's humming. She saw him sleeping peacefully and was about to walk out until something caught her eye. She saw 2 pieces of paper lying on his table and picked up the first one, which it was a letter to Santa.

'Dear Santa, this year for Cwistmas I want mwy big sister, Violet, to be happy. She's been very sad, but I want her to have her Christmas pwesent which is a pwuppy. I was hoping thwat you would give her one. Thwat would make her happy more thwan anyting. Wove, Skye.'

Violet smiled at the letter and noticed the other one. It was the drawing he made yesterday for Santa. She smiled at it and walked over to Skye. "Mmm. Stupid Furball." Violet whispered. Violet walked out of the bedroom and into hers. She climbed into her bed and fell asleep.

What she didn't know is that Cream tucked her in her bed. After awhile, Skye got into the bed with Violet which she knew he would and she held him in her sleep. She knew this would be a great Christmas tomorrow.


	3. Violet's gift and experience

The next day, the Prowers were getting ready for the Christmas party. They were finishing up a few things before they decided to leave. Violet however, was finishing wrapping up something. *This may not be much. But, it's better than giving her nothing, though.* Violet thought to herself. "Violet! Time to go!" Cream called. "Coming, Mom!" Violet responded. She placed the gift in her bag and closed her door and went downstairs.

She saw her parents and her little brother, Skye in their jackets and ready to go. She put on her pink jacket and was ready to leave as well. "Alright! Is everybody ready to go?" Tails asked. Cream and the children nodded and they all went outside and headed to the car. Everyone got inside the car and drove off. Violet looked outside the window and saw nothing but pure white snow. "It's beautiful. Isn't it, Vi?" Cream asked.

Violet looked at her mother and nodded with a smile. "It sure is, mom." Violet responded. "Is Kwody gwoing to be at the party to, Violet?" Skye asked. Violet nodded. "Yeah, Skye! All our friends are going to be there! Right, mommy?" Violet asked with an excited voice. Cream nodded. 10 minutes later, and Tails' family made to Vector's house.

They all got out of the car. Cream and Violet were the first ones at the door. "Can I ring the doorbell, mommy?" Violet asked. Cream nodded. Violet ringed the doorbell. The door opened and instead of her parents answering the door, Cherry opened it wide and jumped into Cream's arms. Cream was surprised from this. "Merry Christmas, big sister!" Cherry exclaimed.

Cream chuckled at this and smiled at her. "Merry Christmas, Cherry." Cream responded. Cherry jumped off of Cream and she just looked at Violet with a stern looked. Violet noticed this and looked at Cherry with a confused look. "Cherry? Why are you looking at me like that?" Violet asked."I heard what happened to you last night and I'm not pleased that you were having a fight with your mother!" Cherry responded.

Violet's eyes widen. "W-When did you hear it?" Violet asked. "Last night. I was awake when you burst in the door." Cherry responded. She walked away from Violet. Violet saw her leave with tears forming in her eyes. She didn't know Cherry heard the whole thing. Cherry walked in the kitchen and noticed something odd. "Where's mom's gingerbread cookies?" Cherry said out loud. Then, she heard some munching noises.

She walked around the counter and noticed that there was a blue tail sticking out from under the table. Skye and May noticed that Cherry was in the kitchen starring at something. They both walked over to her to see what she was looking at. Cherry noticed them and put her finger to her mouth to tell them to be quiet. They both nodded and follow Cherry.

All 3 of them got on their knees. The looked underneath the table and notice something that made their eyes widen. Meanwhile, in the livingroom, Violet was sitting on the couch crying. Cream noticed her daughter crying and gave her a worried look and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Cream asked. "C-Cherry is mad at me!" Violet respond. Cream looked a little confused. Usually, Cherry and Violet would get along with each other just fine. "Do you know why she's mad at you, sweetie?" Cream asked Violet. "She heard me talking to grandma about our argument last night when I came h-here." Violet responded.

Cream looked at Violet with her eyes a little widen. Now she understood why Cherry would be mad at her niece. Cherry and Cream have a really strong bond with each other. So, whenever Cream and Violet have a quarrel, Cherry would get upset about it. Especially, if they do it in front of her.

Cream just looked at Violet with sad eyes. Sonic and Amy walked in and saw Violet's expression. "Hey. What's wrong with Vi, Cream?" Amy asked. Cream explained everything that happened yesterday and about Cherry being mad at Violet about what happened.

The hedgehogs gasped at this. "Wow. That's pretty intense, you 2!" Sonic exclaimed. Amy nudge Sonic pretty hard on the side. "MOM! DAD! EVERYONE, COME QUICK! OH MY BOB!" May yelled. Everyone in the household came rushing in the kitchen. They saw May standing on the chair, Skye on his knees looking at Cherry and Cherry laying on the floor halfway.

"Kids! What's going on?!" Tails asked. "Dwad! Cherrwy found a bwaby dwinosaur!" Skye responded. All the older mobians gave Skye a confused, weird look. Violet on the other hand, was excited about the discovery. "REALLY?! A real live dinosaur in grandma and grandpa's house?!" Violet asked with excitement.

May and Skye nodded with excitement. Vector and Vanilla gave each other worried, puzzle looks. "Hey! Quit squirming, you little blue dinosaur!" Cherry said as she pulled herself and the creature out. Everyone but, Cherry gasped as they saw the little blue creature.

"Ummmm... Did I do something wrong?" The creature asked confused. "SWEET MOTHER OF CHAOS! THAT THING CAN TALK?!" Koda asked with an awe. Cherry held the creature up to her eye level, making eye contact with it. "Who... Are... You?" Cherry asked the blue creature.

"Is he a Pokemon? Cause, Pokemon are the only creatures I know that can talk." Laura-Su said. "Nope! I'm Veemon! A digimon!" The creature exclaimed. "Pfftt! Digimon? What the heck is a Digimon?" Manic asked. "Well... We are creatures from a world called the Digital World." Everyone gasped as they all turned around.

There was a blue dog like creature standing behind the heroes. "Excuse me. But, who are you?" Vanilla asked. The blue dog had on a diaper like Veemon, a red bandana around his head, and red and black boxing gloves on his hands (paws). He bowed in respect. "I'm Gaomon, ma'am. A digimon like Veemon." The dog responded in respect.

"Whoa! He's got really good manners, too." Amy said in awe. "Yes. But, Gaomon? Are there anymore of you digimon?" Sonic asked. Both Veemon and Gaomon nodded. "HEY, GUYS YA'LL CAN COME ON OUT NOW! THEY KNOW WE'RE HERE!" Veemon shouted.

Out of their hiding places, 8 more different baby digimon came running towards the heroes which they gasped out of amazement. They all introduced themselves and explained to them about why they are here on Mobius. "Wow. That's a lot to take in." Dash said as he held his head.

"Yes. Now, we need to see which 10 of you children are the ones who could have one of us." Tentamon announced. Veemon went up to Cherry and gave Cherry the Digivice. The device glowed brightly and a tag appeared around Cherry's neck. Cherry gasped at this. "ALRIGHT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WERE THE ONE!" Veemon said with excitement.

Veemon jumped in Cherry's arms. Vector and Vanilla looked quite proud of their daughter. Cherry got the Crest of Generosity. The other 9 digimon did the same thing as Veemon and found their digi destine. Chase got Tentamon and the Crest of knowledge. Ember got Biyomon and the Crest of Love.

Neon got Gomamon and the Crest of Kindness. Amber got Gatomon and the Crest of Light. Dash got Patamon and the Crest of Hope. May got Palmon and the Crest of Sincerity. Koda got Agumon and the Crest of Courage. Skye got Gaomon and the Crest of Reliability. Violet got Gabumon and the Crest of Friendship.

All 10 of the children cheered. "Come along everyone, time to eat!" Vanilla announced. Everyone went into the kitchen and ate their Christmas meal. Later on that night, everyone in the household was asleep and waiting for Santa to arrive. Violet was sleeping in Cherry's room with Cherry, Skye and Koda and their digimon, Vick, Agu, Gabu, and Gao.

Violet's ears twitched to the sound of a clatter on the roof. Then, a thud was heard. Violet sat straight up. She got out of bed and ran over to Cherry's bed and shook her arm. "Cherry? Aunt Cherry! Wake up!" Violet exclaimed. Cherry opened her eyes and saw her niece awake with wide eyes.

"Mmm. Violet what's wrong?" Cherry asked. "I heard something on the roof!" Violet responded. Skye and Koda jerked up to Violet's comment. "Huh? What now?" Koda asked. Then they heard the thud of 2 feet walking across the roof. Since their doors were open, all 4 kids and their digimon friends walked out of the room and downstairs.

They saw the rest of the children standing at the steps. Argyle put his finger to his mouth to silent the children and pointed downstairs. Koda gasped as they all see a large man in a red suit, and a long white beard at the Christmas tree. He had a big sack. He pulled the presents out of the sack and placed them under the tree.

"Yo! Is that... Santa?" Manny asked in amazement. Koda nodded. "Keep in down, Manny! He'll hear us." Laura-Su whispered. After Santa placed the last present under the tree, he walked over to the chimney. He turned around and saw the children and the digimon on the stairs, watching him in awe.

He smiled at the kids and gave them a wink. Then, before Koda could react, Santa placed his finger by his nose and flew up the chimney at what Sonic could be impressed with. "Whoa! Where'd he go?!" Dash asked. "Did ya'll see how fast he went up the chimney? He went faster than dad!" Chase exclaimed.

Ally pointed to the window. "Wookie, Kwody! Anta!" Ally said. All the children rushed downstairs and ran to the windows. They all saw Santa flying through the beautiful starty night sky in his sleigh and 8 reindeer. As he flew out of sight, Koda and the children hear him yell out, "Merry Christmas to one and all and a good night! Ho, Ho, Ho!"

"Violet? What will ya'lls parents say, if ya'll told them that you all saw Santa Clause?" Gabu asked. Violet couldn't find the words to say at this moment. "That is the best experience, we've EVER had!" Neon exclaimed. "Yeah!" Gomo exclaimed. "I think we should head for bed before our parents find out." Shade said. Everyone agreed and head for their beds.

The next morning, everyone in the house we're awake and already had breakfast and were ready to open their presents. "Okay. Speedy, Billy, Sonya, Patch, Skye and Ally first." Aleena said. The 6 kids walked over to the tree and got their presents and went back to their places and opened their presents from Santa.

Ally got a chao doll since she was inspired from the pictures of Cream when she was little and had her chao friend, Cheese. Patch and Sonya got a play tea set and stuff toys. Billy got a toy drum set and drum sticks. Speedy got new sneaker shoes that look similar to Sonic's except they were blue, not red. Skye got a new toy plane tthat looks like the X-Tornado.

The rest of the children grabbed their presents and opened them. Violet was sitting and looked at the tree with sad eyes. Skye noticed this and walked over to her. "Hey, Vi. Are you otay?" Her little brother asked. Everyone looked at the 2 siblings and waited for Violet's response. All she did was shook her head.

"Why not? Is there something wrong, Vi?" Cream asked as she walked over to her daughter and sat down next to her. "I... I don't think I got anything from Santa this year, mom." Violet responded. Cream's eyes widen at Violet's response. Vanilla looked at her granddaughter with a puzzled look too.

Then, it clicked to Vanilla on why. "I think I know why. Because of yesterday. Am I correct, dear?" Vanilla asked. Violet looked at her grandmother and nodded. But, then Skye spotted something behind the Christmas tree. He walked over to it and saw a beautiful glitter pink wrapped box with a violet color bow on it.

He saw the tag and gasped. He took the present to Violet. "Vi! I fwond dis behind the tree! It has your name on it! It's fwom Santa!" Skye said excitingly. Violet grabbed the present and opened it up. She looked at it for a minute. She picked it up and it was a stuffed puppy toy.

"Violet? That's not what you asked Santa for is it?" Cherry asked with a concerned and puzzle look. Violet just smiled and hugged the toy. "Does that answer your question, Cherry?" Koda asked with a chuckle. "But Violet, I asked Santa to give woo a weal puppy, not a twoy." Skye said with a disappointed voice.

Violet looked at her little brother with a gentle smile on his face. She picked him up and placed him on her lap. "Aw, Skye. Why would asked Santa to give me a dog?" Violet asked. "Because, you like puppies. You said you like adorable, soft, fluffy, and cute tings." Skye responded.

"Why would I need a dog," Violet asked, "when I have you?" She hugged Skye and he hugged back. Everyone awed at this sibling moment. "Okay, gang. Now, it's our parents turn to opened their presents!" Koda exclaimed. "YEAH!" The kids said and they all ran upstairs to get the gifts.

A minute later, they came back down with the presents. Koda and his brothers gave Ben a golden medal that says, "Best dad!". Ben smiled at the boys. Sammy, Sonny (Sonya), Patch and Ally got Aleena a beautiful flower vase. She hugged her girls and thanked them for the gift.

Chase and Dash got Sonic a new pair of advance running sneakers and May gave Amy her hammer but it was decorated thanks to May. Silver got a new bracelet from Neon and Blaze got new gloves from Ember and Amber. Knuckles got new boxing gloves and Julie-Su got a work out dvd. Both from Laura-Su.

Charmy and Marine got jars of honey and a pirate ship in a bottle. Rector and Argyle got Vector Cds, player and new set of headphones. Vanilla got a brand new cook book recipe from Cherry. Diamond got Rouge a new jewelry box with beautiful jewels in it and Shade gave Shadow a new set of gloves.

Skye got Tails a new tool kit filled with the tools. Now, Violet was a little embarrassed about the gift she got for Cream. "So.. What do you have for me, Violet?" Cream asked. Violet gulped and gave Cream the gift. "Here. You see, I was having trouble with finding the right gift for you, but, I decided to make this for you instead. Hope you like it." Violet said.

Cream opened the gift and gasped with a big smile on her face. It was a picture of her, Tails, Violet and Skye with a beautiful frame around it. She had tears forming in her eyes as she looked at the picture. She pulled Violet into a hug. "I love it, Violet! Thank you so so much for this!" Cream said. Violet smiled and hugged her mother back.

Everyone smiled at this mother and daughter moment. Violet noticed Vanilla looking at her with her gentle smile and nodded to her. Violet nodded back to her. "You know Violet," Cream began, "I already got my Christmas gift from you." Violet gave her a puzzle look. "You... Did?" Violet asked.

Cream nodded. "Yes. All I ever wanted was for you and Skye to get along. Which you both showed while ago. That's the kind of gift I ever wanted." Cream respond. Violet gasped. She didn't realize it before. But, her mother was right. Her and Skye didn't have a single fight at all. She smiled at this.

Then, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked and saw Dash with a blush on his cheeks. "What is it, Dash?" Violet asked. Dash looked at Violet for a second, then, he gave her a present. "Here, Violet. I bought this for you. I hope you like it." Dash responded as he gave the present to Violet.

Violet opened the gift and her eyes widen as she saw what was inside the box. It was a golden necklace with a beautiful red heart in the middle of it. Violet smiled at Dash and he smiled back. Violet blushed a little and gave Dash a quick kiss on the cheek. Dash's eyes widen at this and his cheeks were redder than Rudolph's red nose.

Tails and Cream were watching this. Tails wasn't too pleased about this and was about to walk over there till Cream placed her arm to block Tails and shook her head with a smile on her face. Cherry walked over to Violet with guilty eyes. She tapped on Violet's shoulder and Violet looked at her.

"Hey. I want you to know that... I'm sorry for snapping at you yesterday. I know it must've hurt your feelings and I can't blame you for being mad at me." Cherry said as she was staring at the floor with guilty eyes. Violet looked at her but just smiled. "It's okay, Aunt Cherry. I'm sorry too. I know it makes you upset when me and my mom argue." Violet said.

Cherry smiled and picked Violet up and hugged her and Violet hugged her back. Vick and Gabu smiled at each other. Violet enjoyed this Christmas. It was the best Christmas ever and she'll cherish it forever!

THE END.


End file.
